Fairy tail big brother
by Meowstictwins
Summary: 18 wizards enter the house to play for 50000 jewels
1. Cast list

Cast

Natsu

Lucy

Erza

Wendy

Gray

Lyon

Hibiki

Mirajane

Levy

Gajeel

Richard

Erik

Yukino

Soreno

Macbeth

Jellal

Sawyer


	2. Chapter 1 Let the Games began

Hello, My name is Mavis Vermillion and I am your host for big brother. This season 18 talented mages will enter the house to compete for 50,000 Jewels. However before we get started let's meet our contestants.

 **In a building in a town known as Magnolia and old man with white hair opens the mail for the day and his eyes widened when he opened a letter and pulled out three keys each with the name of a wizard in the building.**

Makarov: Erza,Juvia,and Levy can I talk to you for a moment?

Erza: Yes master what do you need.

Makarov:I don't need anything I just called you over so I can give you three your keys because you've been invited to compete on Big Brother.

Juvia:What's Big Brother?

Levy:I've read about basically a bunch of people enter a house and compete in challenges for a cash prize.

Makarov: You're right and it's being hosted by our guilds first master

Erza:Well then this should be interesting

Juvia: But, Juvia can't compete with out Gray-sama

Levy: Don't worry Juvia i'm sure Gray got in and even if not we would want you to go in and win for him.

Juvia: **Gasp** you're right Levy alright Juvia will do this for Gray-Sama.

Erza:That's the spirit so let's go to Big Brother together!

 **With this the three girls board the first train to Crocus where the big brother house is.**

Erza: **Hello my name is Erza Scarlet and I plan on playing a fair game but,if I have to I will get my hands bloody so I suggest the other stay out of my way**

Levy: **Hey, Levy Mcgarden here and I don't think I'll go to far in this game but I'll be okay as long as I'm not the first person out.**

Juvia: **Love Rivals beware I Juvia Lockser will take you out if you get to close to Gray-sama so watch your backs.**

 **In the woods near Magnolia two wizards are going at it one has bright pink hair and the other has dark black hair.**

Gray: What's wrong Natsu you running out of steam.

Natsu: Nah I'm just getting warmed up but I'm all fired up now!

 **Just before they could continue their brawl they were interrupted by a small blue cat with wings.**

Happy: Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting master sent me to give you guys these keys.

Natsu: Happy you and master should know keys are Lucy's thing.

Happy: It's not a spirit key Natsu it's a key to the Big Brother house.

Gray: What exactly is Big Brother?

Happy: Master said that it's a competition where the prize is 50,000 Jewels

Natsu & Gray: 50,000 Jewels that money is mine!

 **With this the two eager wizards leave for Crocus leaving Happy alone in the forest.**

Natsu: **I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm all fired up for this competition and I'm not gonna lose especially to that popsicle Gray so bring it on!**

Gray: **Hey,I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm going to beat that hothead in this game and take home the money for myself plain and simple.**

 **Back in Magnolia in an apartment not fair from the Fairy Tail guild their is a girl with long blonde hair writing a letter to her mother.**

Lucy: Dear Mom, things have been going well being a fairy tail member like just the other day-

 **Just then,Lucy hears a crash behind her and she looks back and sees her landlady standing on top of the door looking at her then she throws Lucy a key with her name on it.**

Lucy: What is this key?

Landlady:It's for the show Big Brother where the prize is 50,000 Jewels and with that money you can pay rent so you had better win!

Lucy:Uh what in the world? Well I'd better head out now.

 **With this she leaves her home and catches a carriage bound for Crocus and Big Brother.**

Lucy: **Hey my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm gonna give this my everything and I'm not gonna leave early because I really need that money for rent.**

 **In the mountains to the North of Magnolia their are three Fairy tail wizards on a job to slay Vulcans.**

Wendy: Let's do this Mira and Gajeel I'll raise your physical strength and defense.

Gajeel: Thanks squirt **Iron Dragon Sword!**

Mirajane: **Take over: Satan soul!** Take this **Evil explosion!**

 **All the Vulcans in the area and after they fall a black cat,a white cat and two humans come running/flying towards the trio.**

Pantherlily:Nice work guys!

Carla: Well do Wendy you've gotten much stronger.

Elfman: Awesomeas usual Big sis!

Lissana: Nice job Mira!

Mirajane:Thanks guys it wasn't easy.

Wendy: But, Mira you and Gajeel beat them so easily well I couldn't do anything useful.

Gajeel: Nah it was your magic that increased our strength.

Wendy: I guess

Mirajane: You did fine Wendy. Oh yeah why are you guys here?

Lissana:oh Master told us to give you three these keys for big brother.

Wendy: Umm what's Big Brother?

Carla: Well child according to master it's a competition where you can win 50,000 Jewels.

Pantherlily:That's right and you get to face 17 other houseguests besides yourself.

Gajeel: So I can beat loser and get money for it I'm in!

Mirajane: Me too sounds like fun

Wendy: I'm not sure

Carla: Child this is not a dangerous game plus you will know some others in the house so I say give it a shot.

Wendy: Okay I'll try for you Carla.

 **Then Mirajane used Satan soul again and flew to Crocus we'll carrying Wendy and Gajeel.**

Wendy: **Hello I'm Wendy Marvell and I'm not to sure about this game but I'll give it my all for Carla and the rest of my Fairy tail family.**

Gajeel: **Hey losers it's this seasons winner Gajeel Redfox the Iron dragon slayer and I'm going to dominate so the others should just quit now.**

Mirajane: **Hi I'm Mirajane Strauss and I'm going to be doing this for my younger siblings Elfman and Lissana and if anyone gets in my way I'll show them why I'm called the She-Devil.**

 **In a small town their is a wizard guild that acts like a host club and is represented by a Pegasus we cut to a member of the guild with spiky brown hair.**

Hibiki: You wanted to see me master Bob

Bob: Yes Darling I just wanted to give you your key to big brother.

Hibiki: So I got chosen to compete well then game on.

 **Hibiki then gets the next train to Crocus.**

Hibiki: **Hello ladies Hibiki Lates here and I'm going to win for the honor of Blue Pegasus and all you beautiful ladies.**

 **In a mountain town of Fiore stands the Sabertooth guild formerly the strongest guild in Fiore.**

Sting: Yo! Yukino come here.

Yukino:Yes Master Sting

Sting: How many times must I tell you you can still call me Sting.

Yukino: Oh my! I forgot I'm sorry.

Sting: Don't worry about it anyway the reason I called you over was to give you this.

Yukino: A key? But, which spirits key is this.

Sting:It's not a key for your magic it's to show you get to compete on Big Brother for Sabertooth's honor and glory.

Yukino: I understand I'll make Sabertooth proud!

Sting:I know you will

 **So Yukino stepped outside side and summoned Pisces to ride to Crocus.**

Yukino: **Greetings my name is Yukino Agria and I'm only here to honor the Sabertooth guilds name so no one better get in my way.**

 **In a different town where the Lamia Scale guild is a young man with white hair is meeting with an old lady who is spinning her finger repeatedly.**

Ooba: Lyon get over here!

Lyon: What is it now Old hag.

Ooba:You have been invited to play a game for 50,000 Jewels and I expect to to win for Lamia Scale or else I'll spin you.

Lyon:Very well old hag I'll win for Lamia Scale.

 **So Lyon leaves and gets a carriage bound for Crocus.**

Lyon: **I am Lyon Vastia and I shall win and finally prove my Superiority to my life long rival Gray and maybe even with the love of my fair Juvia.**

 **Somewhere in some deep forest in Fiore the members of Crime Sorciere wondering what their next move is.**

Jellal: I'd like to express my gratitude for you help in whipping out Zeref.

Macbeth: You don't need to thank us he was the reason behind our tortured childhoods.

Erik:Yeah and with him gone I can hear our freedom drawing near.

Richard: Oh yeah! We won with the power of love.

Sawyer: We should've finished this faster.

Sorano: Let it go Rac- I mean Sawyer.

Sawyer: Yeah I guess you're right.

Jellal: Anyway I have to ask what will you give do now?

Macbeth:Whatever we want we are free now

 **With this a short girl with pink hair comes running over with six keys in her hands.**

Meredy:Hey guys I have big news!

Sorano: What is it dear?

Meredy:You guys have been invited to compete in Big Brother.

Richard: What?

Erik: I heard it it's a competition where we could win 50,000 Jewels.

Macbeth: Well then what are we waiting for let's go.

Sawyer: I'll race you there.

 **Then all six start heading to Crocus and the big brother house.**

Jellal: **My name is Jellal Fernandes leader of the independent guild Crime Sorciere and my only goal in this game is to further the atonement for my sins and the sins of my friends.**

Macbeth: **I am Macbeth formally know as Midnight and I'm hoping to win this game fair and square so I can show I'm not really evil.**

Erik: **I used to go by Cobra but now I go by my real name Erik and I can hear the sound of an interesting contest on the horizon.**

Richard: **Greetings I'm Richard Buchanan however several years ago I went by the name Hot Eye for this game I'm not interested in the money I just want to speed the love.**

Sorano: **Hello I am Sorano formerly Angel however I will soar through this game like an angel and I will get all that money for myself so get ready darlings.**

Sawyer: **I'll make this quick my names Sawyer but I used to be known as Racer and in this game the others will be left in my dust.**

 **With this all of the houseguests are making their way to the house. What twists will this season hold and who will be evicted first find out next time on Big Brother.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello, My name is Mavis Vermillion and I am your host for big brother. This season 18 talented mages will enter the house to compete for 50,000 Jewels. However before we get started let's meet our contestants.

 **In a building in a town known as Magnolia and old man with white hair opens the mail for the day and his eyes widened when he opened a letter and pulled out three keys each with the name of a wizard in the building.**

Makarov: Erza,Juvia,and Levy can I talk to you for a momen?

Erza: Yes master what do you need.

Makarov:I don't need anything I just called you over so I can give you three your keys because you've been invited to compete on Big Brother.

Juvia:What's Big Brother?

Levy:I've read about basically a bunch of people enter a house and compete in challenges for a cash prize.

Makarov: You're right and it's being hosted by our guilds first master

Erza:Well then this should be interesting

Juvia: But, I can't compete with out Gray-sama


End file.
